Summertime
by Asakura Xiel
Summary: What would you do if your best friend is in love with you? I've made this for Daphne, hope she won't get mad at me.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I skipped classes to post this. Lots of errors, sorry. ^^

* * *

><p>Anna sat quietly on a bench drinking a cold bottle of soft drink. It's summer and though it's hot, she loves this season. She felt the gentle wind through her soft warm skin and it was very refreshing.<p>

"Hey, look who's here." Came a voice behind her.

Anna turned around and saw her smiling brunette best friend. He sat beside her and took the bottled coke from her hands.

"Hey that's mine!" Anna snapped

"Just one gulp!" Yoh said before his lips reach the bottle and drink her coke.

"Ahh~ thanks Anna!" Yoh returned the bottled coke to her. Anna rolled her eyes from his grinning face.

"By the way, Manta said that we're all going to the beach tomorrow. Don't forget to pack your things later." Yoh informed.

"Uhmm'kay." The blondie replied.

"What's with that expression? You don't look excited at all." Yoh grumbled.

"I'm not like you who easily get excited to this kind of things." Anna stated

Yoh chuckled. "Oh, really? Well, I can't wait to swim on the deep ocean and surf on the giant waves!"

"And to see Tamao on her swimsuit." Anna teased.

"Of course not! I mean-," Yoh slightly blushed_. She's cute but she's not like you._

Anna smiled. "It's getting hotter in here, Yoh. I'm going home for now. See ya." She stood up and left her best friend waving goodbye.

Due to the hotness of weather, Anna drank all of the remaining coke on the bottle. It felt good though she blushed on the thought of Yoh drinking on the same bottle. They've been friends for many years and she loves him secretly for a long time. She might lose their friendship if she doesn't keep her feelings hidden. There's nothing else she can do but to stay silent and just enjoy the company of her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shines brightly on that morning. Anna could feel the gentle heat and the cool breeze from the ocean. The soft white sand tickles her feet as she walk towards Jun who's busy grilling barbeque.

Meanwhile Yoh and Manta were eating watermelons. Horohoro was preparing his surfing board while Ren was busy rubbing lotion on his skin.

"Guys!" The blue-haired teenager Pirika shouted waving her hands. Her yellow two-piece caught everyone's attention, especially the girl beside her with pink swimsuit, Tamao.

Anna gave Yoh a meaningful smile. She knows that her best friend has a crush on the pink-haired Tamao. The brunette rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what are you waiting for? I'm diving in!" Pirika ran cheerfully to the ocean followed by Horohoro and Ren.

"Guys! Don't go too far, okay?" Ren's older sister reminded.

"Come on, Yoh!" Manta invited.

Yoh followed his short friend when Tamao called him.

"Yoh?"

"oh, hey." Yoh blushed when he turned around.

"I-I have something to tell you." Tamao said shyly.

"W-what?"

"I'll wait for you at the shore tonight, if that's okay with you."

"Uhm, sure."

Blushing intensely, Tamao walked away from the smiling brunette.

"Anna!" Yoh shouted approaching towards the blondie.

Yoh was stunned by his best friend's sexy figure displaying black two-piece which suits her white flawless skin.

"What's wrong, Yoh? You look so red. Are you sick?" Anna asked.

"N-no!" Yoh snapped. "Manta and the others are going to play beach ball game. Let's join them."

"Oh, I'll pass." Anna refused. "I'll just stay here and watch."

"Hmm, I guess I'll just sit here and relax." Yoh sat under the umbrella where Anna was sitting.

"Why don't you join them?" She asked.

"I can't take seeing my best friend siting all alone here while I'm enjoying myself together with the others."

Anna couldn't prevent herself from smiling after hearing that. _Yeah, that's why I love you._

Yoh glanced at his best friend who's still smiling while looking on the other way.

_Three years ago it was very hard to make her smile. I even came to the extent of hurting myself just to see her laugh. It was worth the effort_. Yoh smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Alright, that's it for now. I have so many projects to finish at school. *sigh*


	3. Chapter 3

Anna yawns softly as she wakes up stretching her arms. She could hear her friend's voices outside her room and she look at the clock. It's already 7:30 in the evening. _Aww I missed the sunset!_

They were staying on a hotel near the beach. She went outside to take a walk at the seashore.

She gazed at the wonderful night sky filled with bright stars when she heard some familiar voices.

"Here. You'll catch cold if you don't wear this."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. This shirt is enough to keep me warm."

It was Yoh who's giving his jacket to Tamao. Anna was behind a big rock and the two couldn't see her.

"You said you're going to tell me something, right?" Yoh asked.

Anna couldn't move from her place. She knows that eavesdropping isn't good but she really wanted to know it.

"Yoh, can I ask you a question first?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you have someone… you like right now?"

"Uhmm.. I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I had someone I like in the past, but I didn't let that feeling grow more."

"But why?"

"..."

"Im sorry, Yoh. Am I asking too much?"

"N-no, it's okay. Are you going to tell me now?"

"Uhmm.. Yoh, I… I want you to know that.. I.. I-I love you.."

The wind blew harder. Of course Yoh was surprised, as well as Anna. There was nothing but silence between them.

Anna walked away from their place hiding her eyes beneath the darkness of the night.

"Tamao.." Yoh was blushing but he's serious.

"I.. Im sorry." He continued.

Tamao smiled but a single tear fell on her cheek. She bows before walking away from Yoh.


	4. Chapter 4

_**FLASHBACK**_

_A 14 year old boy rushed to the hallway of the Asakura mansion carrying a huge backpack. He stops as he reaches the door of the room that he was looking for. He opens it to find a blonde girl of his age wearing a black dress._

_"Didn't your Dad teach you to knock before entering somebody's room?" The girl asked coldly._

_"But this is also my room." The boy said smilingly. He put his backpack down and sat on the bed where the girl is sitting._

_"What's with that huge bag?" Asked the girl with emotionless face. The boy smiled and grabbed her shoulders._

_"Listen carefully, Anna. We are going to the beach tomorrow!"_

_"…"_

_"Did you hear me? I said we are going to the BEACH tomorrow!"_

_"Go by yourself, Yoh. I'm not interested." Anna replied._

_"You're not allowed to refuse! Both of us are going!" Yoh protested._

_"Shut up. There's no way I'm going. My skin will get burn under the sun."_

_"No excuses, Anna. We are going to the beach tomorrow and that's final."_

_"No, I'm not. Get lost, Asakura."_

_Anna tried to remove Yoh's hands from his shoulders but Yoh push her and ends up lying on the bed with Yoh on top of her. The two stare at each other for a moment._

_"Get off, Yoh." Anna muttered._

_"No, not until you give up on refusing."_

_"If you don't get out of this room on the next three seconds I swear you'll regret this later."_

_"Don't you realize what I am about to do to you, Anna?"_

_Yoh tightened his grip on Anna's wrists. He leaned closer to her and smells her neck down to her chest. He could feel Anna's heart beating faster. Anna tried to kick him but she can't move from Yoh's weight._

_"Y-Yoh…please…"_

_Yoh looked up to see Anna who's already crying._

_"Oh, shit." He quickly gets off on Anna's top. He was shocked on what he has done._

_Anna stood up and Yoh tried to stop her by pulling her hand but he received a slap from Anna's left hand. Anna walked out leaving Yoh guilty and speechless._

_"This is not what I supposed to do.."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Hey, Yoh! Daydreaming again?" Manta snapped waving his hand on Yoh's blank face.

"Eh? Did you say something?" Yoh asked.

"I said, did something happen between you and Tamao?"

"Oh, nothing really. By the way have you seen Anna?"

"I think she's on her room right now."

"Okay. I'm going back to hotel for now." Yoh stood up kicking the sand out of his slippers.

"I thought you want to go surfing."

"Did I say that? Maybe later. I miss her."

"You miss who?" Hey! Get Back here!" Manta cried scratching his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Forgive me if my chapters are really short. That's all I could write. T_T


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

Author's Note: Sorry for late update! Daphne please don't hate me, please!

* * *

><p>Lying down on her bed, Anna slowly reaches out for her cell phone on the table beside her. ONE MESSAGE RECEIVED. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the name of the sender.<p>

"Come down here at the lobby."

FROM: Yoh

"What do you want?" she replied on his text message.

"Someone to talk." Yoh sent back

"Why don't you talk to your girlfriend?" Yoh scratches his head as he read the message.

"You're a girl, and you are my best friend. Isn't that making you my "girlfriend"? Yoh replied.

"Asshole." Anna sent back. She threw her phone on the bed and covered her face with the pillow.

Few minutes later, she heard a knock from the door. She was surprised to see Yoh after opening it.

"What's your problem?" Yoh asked.

"You're the one who has a problem." Anna answered coldly.

"Let me in." Yoh said.

"No."

"What's wrong with you?" Yoh asked impatiently.

Anna didn't answer. Yoh pushed the door gently and let himself in.

"What's wrong? Tell me." Yoh asked holding both Anna's hands.

"Wanna know what's wrong? Anna looks deeply on his eyes. "Look, you're acting like.." she put her hands away from him and looked away. "You already have Tamao."

"What?"

"…."

"What are you saying?" Yoh asked.

"You already confessed to each other!"

"Anna, what the heck?"

"Yeah, I saw you guys. Don't need to hide it."

"Yeah she did but what makes you think that I also confessed to her? What do I have to confess? You're the only one who's insisting that I like her! You're so much different from her!"

"I don't get it."

Yoh moved closer to her and leaned his lips on hers. Surprised on what Yoh has done, Anna couldn't move from her place and couldn't even push him away.

After a few seconds, Yoh tackled him into a hug.

"Forgive me, Anna. I can't think of any other way to make you understand."


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

_**A/N: **__This is the continuation of chapter 5 where Yoh hugged Anna, and then Anna will remember something._

* * *

><p><em><span>FLASHBACK:<span>_

The sky wasn't so bright that morning. Two grade school students were walking their way to school, the taller one was a smiling brown-haired boy and the other one was a quiet blond girl. The boy looked up and his smile disappeared as he paused for a moment. "Anna, did you bring an umbrella?"

"No." the girl replied shortly.

"Oh no, I hope the rain won't ruin our day. It's finally summer it shouldn't be raining right?" the boy whined as he continued walking.

The girl remained silent until they reach the school. As they enter the classroom, she sits closely to the window and stare blankly up the sky. When the class started, the boy noticed her glancing outside. The emotion through her dark-brown eyes changed when the rain started to fall down. She didn't even realize that the class was already dismissed.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked, but he didn't gain any reply. "Let's go home before the rain gets stronger, or let's wait here till it stop? What do you think?"

"Go… home. Let's go home." She softly answered.

"Okay. I'll borrow an umbrella first, wait for me downstairs okay?"

The girl nodded. After several minutes the boy came back with an umbrella but he couldn't find the girl. He went back to the room but nobody was there. Through the window, he saw the girl outside, standing in the middle of the rain. He rushed outside and tried to call her, but a crying Anna turned to him. He was surprised to see her like this for the first time, he barely sees her smile but he never imagined that the cold, tough and bossy Anna could cry too.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Yoh? What took you so long? I wanna go home."

The rain pour harder and Anna couldn't stop on crying. "Anna, we will go home now. Please don't cry anymore." Yoh couldn't really understand, but seeing her like this makes him so sad.

"Is there anybody home?" Anna cried.

"Yes Anna! Our family! Everybody's home!" Yoh almost shouted.

"Our family? But they are YOUR family! I don't have a family!" Anna cried louder.

"Why are you saying that? My family are your family too! I am your family! I am here!"

"You are?"

"Yes Anna! I am! You'll never be alone, okay? I could be your best friend." Yoh held her closely and wrapped her around his arms.

"I wanna go home." Anna muttered, still crying on his chest. "Yes Anna." Yoh smiled. The umbrella was useless. They were both soaking wet but Anna didn't feel cold because of Yoh's warmth.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_This warmth, I've been longing for this warmth. _A single tear fell down from her eyes, as she was wrapped around his arms, she wanted to cry but not because of sadness.

"I love you Anna." Yoh whispered.

"Do you really mean it, Yoh?"

"I do. Do you remember that day when I was forcing you to come with us to the beach and you didn't come along? I was very , very sad. I wanted to show you how beautiful it is, because you were crying last time, and I thought the beach could make you happy. I just wanna see you smile but I end up hurting you."

"It's because you did something stupid, and so I slapped you."

Yoh smiled. "I thought you dislike me back then, so I held these feelings back.

"Why, do you think I don't dislike you today?"

"Don't play hard to get. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Anna couldn't help but smile. "I guess. I'm tired of being your best friend."

"What? That's not what I wanted to hear!" Yoh complained.

"Shut up, or you might wanna let me drown you into the ocean."

"Oh really? Can you do that?" Yoh teased.

"Oh, are you asking me-"

Yoh cut off her words with a kiss that caused them to fall down into the bed. "I'll drown you first into my lips before you could do that." Anna wasn't able to resist. She kissed back and prove to him how much she loves him, and that summer wasn't all about the beach, nor the sunset. It was all about her and her Ex-Bestfriend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__After a long, long months! I was able to finish this story! And this is all dedicated to my friend __**Kyoyama Daphne**__ This was supposed to be my birthday gift to her, but I wasn't able to finish this before the day, and I was shy, we all know that she is a really good writer. She was the first one who inspired me, who gave me the confidence to upload my very first fanfic so I thank her so much, and also for supporting me even though I'm so far away from her. Love you always, master. ^_^ I'm sorry if the story didn't meet other's expectation, i'll do better next time! Thank you!_


End file.
